


A Year Together

by Pokeluv101



Series: Their Clandestine Romance [4]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Class Differences, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru has kept their relationship a secret for a year and they celebrate their anniversary. (KuroMahi, Historical Romance AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Series: Their Clandestine Romance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741093
Kudos: 32





	A Year Together

“If you’re looking for Kuro, he mentioned that he wanted to visit his sister’s apple farm. I think he might be there.” Mahiru lied. The royal advisor had stopped him in the hallway to ask if he knew where the king could be. “Is there an emergency that needs his attention? I can go to the farm and bring him back. I already finished grading the children’s assignments so I’m free for the afternoon. He hired me to teach his siblings but it seems like I spend most of my time making sure he completes his duties.”

“You spend a lot of time with the king when you’re a simple tutor.” His light joke was met with the advisor’s suspicious glance. Mahiru didn’t show a reaction to his words and he merely smiled innocently at him in return. “I have to admit that you have been a good influence on the king. On the other hand, I would like to remind you of your role as the family’s tutor. I would recommend that you be more professional with the family. Even if the children are hard to manage, we can find another tutor easily.”

“I would respectfully disagree. It’s a pleasure to teach the royal siblings because they’re very bright children.” Mahiru frowned when he heard the advisor’s barbed comments. He spent a lot of time with the family and he grew to care for them. He wouldn’t allow anyone to insult them. “King Kuro asked that I treat the family as normal people so they learn humility. I agree with Kuro’s decision. They’re wonderful children for more than their royal blood.”

The advisor didn’t respond and Mahiru decided that it was best to end the conversation. He didn’t want to become emotional and accidentally reveal his feelings for the king. Mahiru gave the man a curt nod and said, “I will go to Wrath’s apple orchard and bring the king home. If the children ask for me, please tell them that I will be back in a few hours.”

Mahiru walked around the man and left the grand hall. A few people called to him but he didn’t stop to speak with them aside from a rushed wave. Due to his conversation with the advisor, he was late. He entered the stable and walked to the horse at the end of the stall. The white horse recognized him easily and it leaned down to nudge him with its nose.

“Do you want to go on a ride, Sloth?” He asked as he petted the horse’s mane. Mahiru opened the stall’s door and he found that Sloth was already wearing its saddle. He could guess who had prepared the horse for him and a smile spread across his face. He took Sloth’s reins and led the horse out of the stables. With practised movements, Mahiru mounted the horse and steered it towards the road.

They started to travel the well worn path to Wrath’s apple farm. His heart was racing with anticipation and Mahiru hoped that the people he passed wouldn’t be able to notice. He waited until they were a fair distance from the castle and he looked back at the grand building that was partially blocked by trees. He was too far for anyone in the castle to see him.

Mahiru turned his horse around and took a different path. He rode to a secluded field a few feet from the apple farm. He glanced around him to make certain that no one had followed him. Once he was certain that he was alone, he dismounted. He took out an apple from his bag and held it out to the horse. As it ate from his hand, he said: “Go to the apple farm without me, Sloth. I’ll come for you in a few hours.”

The horse was well trained and it trotted away to the farm a mile from them. Mahiru trusted that the horse would be safe in the orchard but he watched it leave to be certain that no one tried to take it. His lover had gifted him the horse so they could meet outside the castle easier. After it was out of sight, Mahiru left the road to enter the dense forest.

Mahiru made his way through the green undergrowth until he reached a small waterfall. Even though he knew how the ground around the water was slippery, he skipped across the stone in his eagerness. He placed his hand on the stonewall for balance as he walked. He slipped behind the waterfall where he knew there was a secret cave.

Waiting for him inside was a candlelit picnic. Mahiru smiled the moment he saw Kuro laying on the thick blanket and warmth filled his heart. He had fallen asleep waiting for him. He knelt next to him and tenderly brushed his light hair from his eyes. For the past year, they had a clandestine romance. They had to keep their relationship a secret because they were from different classes.

Mahiru leaned down and grazed his lips over his cheeks. The touch was light but it woke Kuro and their eyes met. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Mahiru’s neck. “I was worried something came up and I would have to eat here alone. Did something happen?”

“Your advisor asked me where you disappeared to. I said you were visiting your sister so we should stop by her farm after our picnic.” He told him. Kuro moved his arms from around his neck to circle his waist. He held onto him as he sat up and they were close enough to feel his breath on his lips. In the castle, they could never hold each other the way they wanted. He wanted to savour the feeling of his warmth as much as he could while they were in the cave.

“It’s been a year.” Kuro whispered. A part of him was surprised that they had managed to keep their relationship a secret for so long. Since he was a king, people were always watching him. He thought his title was a little ironic. He had all the power and money in the world yet he couldn’t have the one thing he wanted: to be with Mahiru. Kuro was grateful for each moment they could steal.

“I made a special meal to celebrate the occasion. I had to keep it simple because I didn’t want the food to spoil while you were waiting for me.” Mahiru slid off his lap and opened the picnic basket Kuro brought to the cave. He sat close to Kuro and held a strawberry to his lips. “These are still ripe. I also brought sandwiches and treats for us. I got carried away last night and made a lot of food.”

“No wonder the basket was so heavy. I was certain that someone would’ve heard me sneak out of the castle because I was dragging that heavy thing through the hall.” He joked and they both laughed. To Kuro, Mahiru’s smile was well worth the effort they had to put into their relationship. He ate the strawberry from his fingers and then licked the red juice that spilled onto his hand.

They ate the sandwiches and Mahiru would occasionally feed him a few bites. He stared at the crumbs on Kuro’s lips and he was tempted to kiss the spot. Instead, he sat close to his side and their arms brushed together. “Next year, I hope we can have another picnic like this.”

“I’ll find a better place instead of a cave.” He promised.

Kuro was slightly surprised when Mahiru shook his head. “The only thing I need is you, Kuro.”

When they decided to start a courtship, they were both well aware of how difficult a relationship between a king and commoner would be. They still wanted to try. Mahiru had never been happier and their time together only made him fall deeper in love with Kuro. He placed his hand over his and threaded their fingers together. He didn’t know if they could keep their secret for another year but he knew everything would be okay with Kuro by his side.

“Anyways, I think this cave is romantic.” Mahiru leaned his head against his strong shoulder and grinned up at him. A cool breeze and candlelight surrounded them and the sound of the waterfall relaxed him. He wanted the moment to last forever so they could simply enjoy each other’s presence. “Oh, I want to show you something. I visited the cave yesterday and discovered something we’ll both enjoy.”

“What is it?” He asked but Mahiru placed his finger over his lips with a secretive smile. Kuro trusted him and he stood. He doubted he could deny him anything when his brown eyes showed how excited he was. He fell in love with how open Mahiru was because it was different from the nobles he knew. Even among commoners, a person like Mahiru was rare. Mahiru held Kuro’s heart and Mahiru’s love belonged to Kuro.

They held hands as he followed him deeper into the cave. Kuro noticed a light ahead of them but he was certain that there was only one opening to the cave. Mahiru squeezed his hand before he pulled him into the light. The cave had a natural pool and the hole in the ceiling allowed sunlight to filter in. The light reflecting on the water washed the cave in a soft hue.

He let go of Kuro’s hand to slip off his shoes. “We ate a light meal so I think it’s okay for us to have a swim. Do you want to join me for a bath?”

Even before he answered him, Mahiru was already taking off his clothes. Kuro stood behind him and lightly kissed his neck. A shiver ran through him but it wasn’t caused by the cool air. His heart began to beat quicker with anticipation. Mahiru turned in his arms and rose onto his toes to kiss him softly. His lips lingered against his skin and he felt breathless. “I hope the water isn’t too cold.”

“I’ll keep you warm.”

* * *

Kuro knew that Mahiru would often take his siblings outside to play around noon. He decided to stop by to play with them. Even before he entered the garden, he could hear his siblings’ laughter. He thought of the countless tutors and governesses that his siblings had scared away. On the other hand, they adored Mahiru. Most would think the children only liked Mahiru because he would let them play and he would bake them treats. Kuro knew that they respected Mahiru for his kindness and compassion.

He leaned against the gate and took the chance to watch Mahiru play with his siblings. He took on a role as their mother rather than a mere tutor. Kuro was glad that his siblings accepted Mahiru since it gave them the chance to meet and fall in love. Mahiru’s face was a little flushed from playing and Kuro had to smile. He was reminded of the way his skin glowed the previous night in the cave.

“Brother, look at how high my kite is flying! It’s the highest.” Hyde called to his brother when he spotted him enter the garden. He broke away from the group and ran to where Kuro stood. “Come play with us.”

“I’m coming but I can’t walk properly if you pull on my arm like that.” He chuckled at his brother’s enthusiasm. Their other siblings quickly surrounded him and he looked to Mahiru for help. His lover only shook his head with a light giggle. Kuro couldn’t bring himself to be angry whenever he heard his laugh. Discreetly, he took out a small package from his bag and held it out to Hyde. “Can you give this to your teacher for me?”

Hyde nodded obediently and took the package to Mahiru. He quickly ran back to play with his brother and left him alone with the present. Mahiru had seen Kuro hand the box to Hyde so he wondered what it could be. They couldn’t exchange anything romantic or else people might get suspicious but he felt butterflies in his stomach when he unwrapped the gift. Mahiru found a jar of ointment and it had a sweet scent when he opened the lid. There was a folded note in the box as well.

 _We didn’t have a proper bed last night so you must be a little sore. This ointment should help_. Mahiru blushed when he thought of how they made love in the cave with their moans echoing around them. Kuro had laid his jacket on the ground for him but his back and hips still felt a little sore. In the heat of the moment and the afterglow, he hadn’t noticed. They lazed on the blanket and talked until the late hour forced them to return to the castle.

“What’s that?” Lily’s voice brought him out of him musing. He hoped that he couldn’t see that he was blushing and placed the jar back into the box. It became clear that Lily had already seen the letter when he said, “I’ve never seen writing like that before. What does that say?”

“This letter is written in Japanese.” Mahiru answered him but he was careful not to tell him the content of the letter. “Not many people in London know the language but Japan is my homeland.”

A memory came back to him and it warmed his heart. Kuro had asked him to teach him Japanese. At first, Mahiru thought the reason he wanted to learn was because it would allow them to speak without people discovering their secret. Then, Kuro told him that he wanted to learn Japanese so Mahiru could be less homesick. Most wouldn’t notice that he was homesick sometimes yet Kuro did. Those thoughtful moments showed how much he cared.

Mahiru took out a pen and a slip of paper and quickly scribbled down a response. He folded the letter into an airplane and walked to where Kuro was playing with his siblings. He stopped a few feet from him and lightly threw the paper airplane towards him. The plane poked Kuro’s hair and he caught it before it fell to the ground.

He unfolded the note and read, _Thank you. My back is only a little sore. But it’s difficult to reach my back to put on the ointment. Will you help me put it on tonight? Meet me in our secret tower tonight._

Kuro glanced to Mahiru after he read the note. He didn’t notice him staring since he was playing with the children. The nights they could be together was a moment he would cherish. He thought Mahiru deserved more than secret kisses though. Kuro wanted to be able to tell the world that he loved him. Changing the law and norms of their society would be difficult but Kuro would face any challenge to be with Mahiru.


End file.
